1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an electro-optic device such as, for example, a liquid crystal device, and an electronic device such as, for example, a liquid crystal projector including the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
The electro-optic devices of this type include a reflective electro-optic panel that displays an image by modulating, for example, incident light by the pixel unit and then reflecting the light. There may be concern that due to the incidence of relatively intense light when performing the display, the electro-optic panel generates heat to thereby cause a remarkable rise in temperature. For this reason, for example, JP-A-2005-134567 discloses a technique that enables efficient heat emission by filling up a concave portion provided in a holding member that holds the electro-optic panel with a thermal conductivity filler.
However, in the above-mentioned technique, there is a technical problem of causing the complexity of a manufacturing process of the holding member and the increase in a manufacturing cost, since it is required to previously provide a concave portion for filling up the holding member with a thermal conductivity filler. Further, there is a technical problem that a surface of contact of the electro-optic panel with the holding member becomes small due to a relatively large concave portion, to thereby cause a holding force against the electro-optic panel to be reduced.